Admirando de lejos
by MariRyuzaki
Summary: Sakura esta enamorada de Sasuke, pero lo admira de lejos One-shot. Mi vida pasada a la de un anime


Declaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi invención.  
Aclaraciones: Esto lo hice en un momento de inspiración, es mi primer one-shot, no sean malos ok? La trama en UA y los personajes tienen un toque de OOC.  
Espero q les guste y comenten.

***Narrado por Sakura***

Me encontraba en unas fiestas, apta para toda chica de 13 años. Esas fiestas eran largas duraban casi una semana y todos los días habían cosas o eventos distintos. Son ese tipo de fiestas como las ferias.

En el lugar que estaba era como un rodeo o como quieran decirle. Ese día iban a haber una monta de toros, para mí eso es algo increíble, me gusta mucho y casi todos los años vengo con mis abuelos. Mis abuelos son Minato y Kushina Uzumaki.

Era sábado en la noche y me encontraba en la sala VIP con mis abuelos y demás gente importante, estaban el Señor Fugaku Uchiha, también estaban las señoras Tsunade, Shizune y Kurenai, juntas se encargaban de la comida. Ellas son unas grandes señoras y las quiero a todas.

En estos momentos me encuentro sentada a un lado de los invitados, poniéndoles un poco de atención y saludándolos. En esos instantes lo veo, veo primero a Mikoto subir las escaleras y detrás de ella venia él. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse y ciento como un tono carmesí se posa en mis mejillas, era él.

Esto es raro ya que antes cuando lo veía no sentía eso, pero ahora es algo totalmente diferente. Veo como Mikoto pasa a mi lado y la saludo, después pasa él y lo saludo con una sonrisa como lo hacía antes, me medio sonrió. Sentí como algo me punzaba, me sentí mal, pero no le tome importancia.

***Fin narración de Sakura***

El joven al que la pequeña Sakura estaba admirando era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. El chico era muy buen parecido, sus ojos eran de un negro muy intenso, su cabello igual de negro que una noche sin estrellas y su piel blanca, blanca como la nieve.

-Dos meses después-

-Sakura!- gritaba una rubia corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola Ino ¿Como estas?- pregunto Sakura abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Biensisisimo y¿tu?-respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien. Hablando de otra cosa ¿en qué sección te toco?

-En la 7-2...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sakura la interrumpió.

-Yo también ¡no es genial!-gritaba con emoción y abrazo a su amiga a lo que ella le correspondió.

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando de todo lo que hicieron en vacaciones y sus problemas y todo lo que las chicas se dicen. Después de eso llegaron al salón de clases para presentarse ante sus compañeros y viceversa.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse-dijo la profesora dándoles la salida a todos.

Todos salieron del aula y tomaron rumbos diferentes, solo Sakura e Ino se quedaron hablando. La peli rosa estaba muy emocionada hablando hasta que vio a algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-Hola! Tierra llamando a Sakura-decía la rubia pasando su mano por la cara de la chica.

Sakura estaba muy sumida en su admiración que no notaba a Ino en lo más mínimo, hasta que sintió como alguien le caía encima abrazándola por la espalda.

-Hola!- dijo un chico con marcas raras en la cara.

-Ha hola Kiba- dijo la peli rosa saliendo de su admiración.

-¿Dime Sakura que era lo que estabas viendo?-le pregunto Ino con mucha curiosidad.

-Ehh, no nada-rio nerviosa la chica.

-MM.… bueno dejémoslo así, nos vemos mañana-se despidió la rubia.

-Hasta mañana, yo también me voy, nos vemos luego Kiba-se despidieron los dos chicos faltantes.

Después de la despedida Sakura tomo rumbo hacia su casa.

-En el camino-

Sakura iba metida completamente en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que alguien iba igual que ella y chocaron cayendo al suelo.

-Perdón, no vi por donde iba y…-no pudo seguir ya que vio con quien había chocado.

-Hm, no importa- se levanto y le tendió una mano a la chica que todavía seguía en el suelo.

-Gracias-dijo tomando la mano del chico y levantándose con su ayuda.

Apenas se levanto Sakura el chico soltó su mano y se fue por el lado contrario al que iba la chica.

-_Hm amargado_-pensó la chica un poco enojada por su actitud-_per aun así lo amo._

La peli rosa se dio una bofetada mentalmente sacando esas ideas de su cabeza, el chico era mayor que ella por un año nada más, pero aun así era inalcanzable. Siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pasados ya dos meses-

Los exámenes habían terminado hace poco, a Sakura y a Ino les fue muy bien ya que son grandes estudiantes que sobresalen.

**Narrado por Sakura**

Al fin termine mis primeros exámenes, al parecer me fue muy bien. Han pasado días que no he vuelto a ver a Sasuke, ¡Pero qué digo! Si él es un amargado que solo se interesa por sí mismo y nada más. ¡Odio a los hombres! Eso es lo que digo siempre, pero no es cierto, más bien me odio a mi por decir eso.

En estos momentos veo por la puerta ya que la profe anda haciendo unos mandados. Veo pasar a la hermana de una compañera por la puerta con el grupo de compañeros, pero algo me llama la atención.

¡Era el! Pero lo único que podía hacer era admirarlo, admirar sus ojos, su cara, su todo... Yo se que nunca voy a tener las agallas para decirle lo que siento, soy una cobarde, una miedosa. Di quien no lo sería si su chico es un amargado que solo le interesa el mismo y nadie más.

El es un amargado, egocéntrico, falto de sentimientos, guapo, encantador… ¡Basta! Esa no es la idea. El es todo para mi, cada vez que lo veo no puedo apartar mis ojos, suspiro, bajo la mirada y sonrió cuando me acuerdo de él.

Tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente, pero solo unas de ellas son coherentes y tienen un poco de razón. ¿Cómo aria para que se fijara en mí? Esa era la pregunta más difícil de contestar.

Y seguro nunca… nunca de los nunca…_encontraría la respuesta._

Por eso mejor lo admiro así, de lejos. Donde no me pueda hacer daño, donde no me lastime, así estaría mejor.

_Te amo Sasuke._

**Fin Narración de Sakura**

Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia es de mi invención, se diría que es mi vida lo que está escrito en este texto. Gracias por leer.


End file.
